This invention relates to wireless mobile communication systems. More particularly, this invention relates to processes and methods that permit the activity of combining wireless mobile communication services for the purpose of building more complex and useful wireless mobile communication services.
Wireless mobile communication service providers identify a set of mobile communication services available to a user and/or subscriber (“user/subscriber”). Besides communications of voice, other examples of such mobile communication services are transmission of pictures, retrieval of voice mails, transmission of instant messages, and the determination a user/subscriber's geographical location.
The currently available wireless mobile communication services cannot be partitioned into separately identifiable component wireless mobile communication services, wherein a component wireless mobile communication service may be separately invoked and thereby individually executed by a user/subscriber. That is, a user/subscriber must invoke the execution of the entire wireless mobile communication service and cannot invoke the execution a part of it as a separate service.
Such non-separable wireless mobile communication services are termed herein as “fundamental wireless mobile communication services”. That is, a fundamental wireless mobile communication service is one that cannot be partitioned into separately identifiable component wireless mobile communication services, wherein the component wireless mobile communication services may also be separately invoked and thereby individually executed by a subscriber/user.
Additionally, a user/subscriber does not have the capability of combining wireless mobile communication services to establish a sequence of wireless mobile communication services that accomplish some specific and tractable goal. That is, a user/subscriber cannot request that a wireless mobile communication service provider execute a specified sequence of wireless mobile communication services automatically following a single invocation.